La decisión de Victoire
by Weasley1341
Summary: Los primos Weasley vuelven a Hogwarts con el pesar de una terrible noticia. Es eso lo que lleva a Victoire a tomar una importante decisión.


Disclaimer: Los persoanjes y el universo no son míos sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás. No gano dinero con esta historia.

Cuando la tragedia se cernía sobre la familia Weasley, las palabras resultaban inútiles para apaciguar el dolor. En vez de hablar, los jóvenes Weasley pasaban horas sentados en silencio, dándose ánimos con la mirada. Así lo habían hecho sus padres y abuelos antes que ellos. Ahora, casi veinte años después de la Segunda Guerra, era su turno de cargar con catástrofes que sólo podían llegar a ocurrir en un mundo injusto como aquel.

Viajaban los seis en el mismo carruaje, ya sin demasiadas expectativas por el nuevo año que comenzaba. Nadie había abierto la boca desde que habían salido de la estación de Hogsmede. Sólo se oía el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y el ligero repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia. Victoire, hundida en su asiento, tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Molly. Su prima trataba de consolarla con suaves caricias. Victoire había sido la más afectada por lo sucedido, así lo delataban sus ojos brillantes e hinchados y sus mejillas coloradas.

Tuvo que ser la pequeña Lucy, cansada de contener la rabia que sentían los seis, quien interrumpiera el silencio.

-¡¿Cómo puede haber pasado?!- chilló levantándose del asiento -¡¿Cómo pueden haber cancelado el Torneo de los Tres Magos?!"

Las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a los ojos de Victoire Weasley. Molly y Fred miraron reprobadoramente a Lucy.

-Porque todos los adultos son unos cerdos egoístas que sólo piensan en ellos, por eso- explicó James, quién también estaba harto de aquel silencio sepulcral.

-Estaba tan cerca…- sollozó Victoire "llevaba desde primer año esperando que llegara este día para poder participar. Creía… no, sabía que podía ser buena. Sabía que podía ganar."

-Y lo habrías sido- dijo Molly apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

No le faltaba razón a Molly Weasley. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Victoire Weasley no se había llevado una sola derrota. Había sacado las notas más altas de su año, se había destacado en quidditch y se había llevado todos los títulos que un mago de su edad puede llegar a ganar. Ser escogida participante del torneo de los tres magos era lo único que le faltaba para convertirse en leyenda en aquel colegio, igual que habían hecho sus padres y sus tíos previamente.

-Seguro que ha sido idea de Coleman- intervino Dominique -¿Justo ahora lo suspenden, el año que le tocaba a Victoire?

-Es verdad- corroboró Victoire- Esa loca lleva años tratando de arruinar mi vida.

-Entonces este año le haremos la vida imposible a ella- dijo James firmemente "que pruebe de su propia medicina.

-Sí… -aprobó enérgicamente Fred -Bueno, aunque eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, ¿No?

-Pero a partir de ahora nos emplearemos más-

-Me apunto- dijo Victoire

-Yo también- dijo Dominique.

-¡No…! ¡Chicos, no!- Molly parecía aterrada al ver las reacciones de sus primos -No podemos rebajarnos a su nivel. Además, os estáis exponiendo a que os expulsen. La profesora Coleman tiene más poder que nunca, ahora que es subdirectora.

-Mhhh... Molly tiene razón- dijo Victoire -pensándolo bien, me trae sin cuidado quién nos la haya jugado. Sea como sea, me he quedado sin torneo. No, dejemos la venganza de lado, chicos. ¿Chicos? James y Fred no la oían. Ambos estaban concentrados en una esfera de luz que salía de la punta de la varita de James -¡EH!- gritó Victoire, quien detestaba que le dejaran de prestar atención durante más de diez segundos.

-¿Qué? Oh, perdón- dijo James -Estamos mirando artículos en la página de Bromas Weasley.

-Yo creo que los polvos explosivos para dormir le harán escocer una semana seguida" comentó Fred, quien no había dejado de mirar hacia la luz.

-Chicos… -dijo Molly tratando de ser comprensiva sin faltar a su deber -escuchad, si os metéis en un lío yo no podré…

-¡¿Es que hay conexión aquí?!- saltó Victoire

-¡Hay conexión en todas partes! Cada vez es más fácil acceder a la red- dijo James, quién seguía absorto en sus planes de venganza, igual que Fred. Molly suspiró pacientemente y se dirigió a Victoire. Tenía miedo de que los chicos se metieran en un lío de verdad.

Pero Victoire estaba concentrada en un segundo haz de luz que ella misma había hecho aparecer.

-Bienvenido a la Telaranya Mágica- dijo una voz de mujer -la red mágica donde todos los magos y brujas estamos en contacto permanente. Hace sólo diez años…

-Sí, sí… ya lo sé, siguiente.

-Por favor, introduzca la contraseña para…

-El mundo mágico sigue en expansión...-dijo otra voz -...Gracias a la Telaranya Mágica, la comunicación ya no conoce obstáculos.

-¡Haz callar eso!- dijo James molesto, mirando a Lucy. La chica también se estaba conectando, pero le había aparecido un anuncio automáticamente. Al cabo de un rato, seis esferas de luz ocupaban el carruaje, ocultando el rostro de sus dueños del campo de visión de cualquier otro ser vivo. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio.

Al bajar del carruaje, aún seguían absortos en sus esferas flotantes.

El sendero que cruzaba los terrenos desde las puertas enrejadas hasta la entrada al vestíbulo del colegio se hacía muy cuesta arriba. El patio estaba plagado de hordas de alumnos que se detenían a charlar distraídamente antes de dirigirse al interior para participar en el baquete de bienvenida. Pronto los Weasley se habían convertido en el centro de la atención. Todos los grupitos miraban hacia donde estaban ellos y los señalaban. Bajo la escasa luz que proporcionaba la luna, apenas distinguían los colores de sus túnicas, pero Victoire sospechaba que la muchedumbre incluía integrantes de todas las casas. Pasaron cerca de un grupito que obstruía el camino. Sus integrantes miraban a los Weasley como embobados. Dominique, irritada, sacó su varita.

-¡Apartáos, pringados!- dijo levantando la varita en señal de amenaza.

Ya casi habían llegado a las puertas del castillo, pero se habían ido dispersando un poco. Algunos metros más atrás, Lucy caminaba sin mirar por dónde iba, hipnotizada con algo que había encontrado en la Red Mágica. Mucho más atrás, Victoire y Fred caminaban a la par, sin tomar cuenta el uno del otro. Entonces Fred miró a su prima.

-No te comas demasiado el coco, no vale la pena. ¿A quién le importa ya ese estúpido torneo?

-¿Qué torneo?- dijo Victoire, que seguía maravillada con una página de túnicas de moda a precios rebajados que acababa de encontrar -¡Ah! El torneo… bueno, no sé qué decir, Fred…

-¡Eh Weasleys! se oyó entonces decir a un Slytherin varios metros más adelante -A qué vienen esas caras largas? Si el caliz es tan sabio como dicen, nunca eligiría a alguien que venga de una familia tan apestosa...!

El muchacho estuvo a punto de agregar algo más,pero entonces tuvo un sobresalto al ver que su varita salía volando por los aires.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres pasarte el banquete vomitando babosas, Clayton

.Devuélvemela, Potter.

Victoire y Fred llegaban entonces al lugar donde el resto de los Weasley se habían detenido, que se había convertido ahora en un campo de batalla. Multitudes de alumnos animaban a James o a Clayton y hacían apuestas por uno o por otro, las cuales iban cambiando a cada segundo según cómo se iba desarrollando el combate.-"¡James, no!" gritó Molly, quien sabía que no podía intervenir sin hacer que su primo acabara castigado.

-¡James, déjalo!- dijo Victoire -¡No vale la pena!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- rugió un prefecto de Ravenclaw que se dirigía hacia la zona. Con la velocidad de un rayo, Clayton se metió de vuelta entre su grupito de Slytherins. Molly, Victoire y los demás se apresuraron a esconder a James y seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. El prefecto miró a todos lados, desorientado.

-¿Has visto algo raro, Molly?- preguntó el prefecto, y la multitud que antes los rodeaba aprovechó la distracción para volver a sus posturas anteriores, caminando solemnemente hacia el castillo, al tiempo que escondían las monedas y pergaminos de las apuestas.

-Oh, no te apures, Sean, no eran más que unos Gryffindor de segundo discutiendo por unos cromos perdidos, ya está todo en orden.

Y antes de que Sean pudiera replicar nada más, los Weasley se perdieron de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las peleas antes de entrar al castillo el primer día de curso eran habituales en el colegio, ya que los alumnos se encontraban fuera del alcance de los ojos de los profesores. Por fortuna, los prefectos solían intervenir para poner fin a ellas.  
Victoire parecía un poco más feliz, pero seguía obsesionada con el torneo.

-Anímate, Victoire- dijo Fred -Pronto empezarán los entrenamientos de quidditch y te olvidarás de ese ridículo torneo"

-Ese maldito de Clayton…- seguía maldiciendo James sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Si vuelve a meterse con los Weasley- dijo Dominique -seré yo quien le zurre.

-Pero si tú no le ganarías ni a tu hermano pequeño en un duelo- dijo James riendo a carcajadas.

-A menos que le golpees con tu palo de bateadora- comentó Fred, y ambos rieron.

-Procura no cargarte ninguna bludger este año- dijo James. Dominique los miró a ambos, echando humo por las orejas.

-¡Lo que procuraré es dirigir mi bate a tu cabeza de chorlito!

-Oh…-suspiró de pronto Victoire- adoro cuando competís para llegar a ser tan brillantes como yo. Sois tan adorables… Gracias chicos, me habéis acabado animando- y dicho esto, los envolvió a todos en un abrazo. Entonces Victoire tuvo la sensación de que estaban olvidando algo y miró hacia ambos lados.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Molly, y salió disparada en su busca, chocando con los alumnos que ya se dirigían al gran comedor. Victoire la siguió y los demás fueron tras ellas. Encontraron a la pobre Lucy tendida en el suelo junto a un arbusto, totalmente inconsciente. Su varita aún estaba levantada, produciendo la esfera de luz flotante que la había mantenido ocupada todo el camino.

-Debió de alcanzarle uno de vuestros hechizos- dijo Victoire. Cuando reanimaron a Lucy, la muchacha estaba profundamente enfadada y la oyeron jurar venganza contra los Slytherins durante todo el camino. James y Dominique le hicieron una lista de sus maldiciones favoritas y Molly prefirió hacer oídos sordos. Los seis se apresuraron a entrar en el castillo, ya que la lluvia se hacía más espesa a cada paso. El vestíbulo ya estaba prácticamente vacío, así que se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia el Gran Comedor.

Media hora después, una vasta multitud de alumnos de primer año se iba formando en el vestíbulo, en torno a las puertas que daban al comedor. Charlaban tan animadamente, a veces riendo a gritos, que ninguno de ellos llegó a reparar en que las puertas estaban ligeramente abiertas. Por una pequeña rendija, unos ojos grises los espiaban desde el interior.

-¿Ya están ahí, Anne?

-Si, profesora Coleman, ya están todos.

Anne Simon era el ama de llaves, otra necia igual que Parker, en opinión de la profesora, aunque al menos ella no hacía preguntas obvias.

-Déjeme ver…- dijo la profesora Coleman acercándose a la rendija -¡Ajá! Ahí están. Cada año vienen más los condenados. ¿Cuántos son, ochenta?" Los gritos de aquellos niños se clavaban en los oídos de Adelaide como si fueran agujas.

-No sabría decirle, profesora.

-Acérquese, Parker, mire- la profesora abrió un poco más la puerta para que Parker pudiera ver. Ahora los tres tenían la cara incómodamente pegada a la rendija de la puerta -así se hará una idea de lo que se va a encontrar este año.

-Parecen buenos chicos…

-Unos mocosos, eso es lo que son. No deje que se acerquen al bosque.

-Pero profesora, yo no soy guardabosques.

-Ahora retírense- dijo la profesora haciendo caso omiso -Y recuerden lo que les he dicho. No pierdan de vista a esos seis demonios pelirrojos.

Dicho esto, la profesora Coleman abrió más las puertas e hizo su entrada al vestíbulo. Seguidamente, se dispuso a dar un estructurado discurso sobre el funcionamiento del colegio, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que los alumnos no podían oírla.  
Más de setenta alumnos acallaban la voz de la profesora con sus chillidos. Hablaban todos a la vez reunidos en grandes o pequeños grupitos, contándose de dónde venían, qué habían hecho durante el verano y en qué casa creían que iban a ponerlos. Muchos de ellos estaban conectados a la Telaranya Mágica, mostrándose páginas que les habían llamado la atención. Otros usaban sus varitas para hacer aparecer chispas de todos los colores u otras demostraciones de magia, mientras los demás reían escandalosamente, maravillados. A esa edad, Adelaide Coleman no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada con una varita. Ningún niño debería ser capaz de usar una varita antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Con esa rapidez de aprendizaje podrían haberse dedicado a estudiar encantamientos de los libros del colegio. La profesora Coleman carraspeó sonoramente, pero los chicos aún no habían notado su presencia. Los chicos no paraban de hablar, reír, corretear y agitar sin parar sus varitas.

-Por favor, muchachos…- dijo tratando de ser educada, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que sus labios sabían producir -Muchachos… vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sí? ¿Oigan? ¿Pueden oírme? ¿Creen que…? ¿Les importaría…?- fue en ese momento cuando algo explotó sin previo aviso en el interior de Adelaide Coleman "¡PERO BUENO! ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDEN METERSE ESAS VARITAS POR EL CULO?!"

El vestíbulo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio. Todos los niños miraban ahora a la profesora Coleman, algunos con la boca abierta, otros se miraban los unos a los otros, asustados. La profesora se tapaba la boca, roja de vergüenza.

Diez minutos después, la subdirectora conducía a los nuevos alumnos, cabizbaja y aún roja como un tomate, hacia la tarima del Gran Comedor, donde estaban a punto de ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas. Pasaron por entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sean, uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, les saludaba educadamente, listo para recibir a quienes fueran a parar a su mesa. Unos asientos más allá, Lucy Weasley también sonreía a los recién llegados.  
Y entonces de la nada hizo aparecer la profesora un sombrero hajado y lo mostró para que todos lo vieran. Ahí estaba el gran seleccionador de alumnos, el sombrero que definiría el destino de aquellos ochenta chicos y chicas durante los próximos siete años. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Victoire buscó la mirada de la directora. La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa discreta y entonces la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Los demás Weasley, mientras tanto, se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el equipo de quidditch.

-Con Mcguee de capitana, seguro que ganamos la liga este año- comentó James.

-Ashton, Alyson- dijo la voz de la profesora Coleman. Una chica de cabello largo y oscuro avanzó decidida.

-Oh, esa tiene cara de inteligente- dijo Victoire. Vamos, vamos… ven a Gryffindor con nosotros.

-¡Ravenclaw!"-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

-Sombrero idiota" protestó entonces Victoire- Que me pongan a mí a seleccionar a los alumons. Seguro que lo haría mejor que ese trapo sucio.

-¡Barrow, Tirian!

-¡Aquí!- gritaron James y Victoire -¡A Gryffindor!

-¡Te daremos galletas!- dijo Fred

Pero el chico fue enviado a Slytherin. Después le tocó el turno a Jon Ceddar, que acabó en Hufflepuff.

-Con esa cara de atontado, nadie te quiere en Gryffindor- comentó Victoire.

Los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno por el sombrero y la conversación de los Weasley se reanudó en voz baja. Cuando Mathew Jordan fue enviado a Gryffindor, los muchachos aplaudieron ferozmente. Tanto Victoire como el resto de prefectos se levantaron para estrechar la mano al recién llegado. El siguiente Gryffindor fue Samuel Longbottom. Samuel tenía un hermano gemelo, Frankie, que fue enviado a Hufflepuff. Deborah Kent se convirtió en una Ravenclaw y Janet Mcpherson, bajo una ola de aplausos, fue la tercerca Gryffindor de la noche.

-¡Mason, Gustave!

-¡Gryffindor!

-Pues yo Jugaría en tu posición con una mano atada- decía James a Dominique mientras un tal Morris era enviado a Slytherin "¡golpear bludgers es pan comido!"

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre nada?- se limitó a decir Dominique al tiempo que Derek Rottinger se apresuraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw

-No importa quién sea mejor, chicos- intervino Victoire -lo que importa es que este año vamos a espachurrar a esos Slytherin, les vamos a demostrar quiénes somos los Weasley, vamos a….

De repente, Victoire, mirando a ambos lados, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado aislada de sus amigas. De tanto hablar sobre el torneo con los mocosos de sus primos había olvidado que tenía una vida. Se apresuró a dirigirse a unas chicas de su clase que tenía en frente, a quienes había ignorado hasta el momento.

-Spenser, Jenna

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Spinett, Nathan

-¡Gryffindor!

Al final solo quedó por seleccionar un chico menudo de pelo rojizo.

-¡Weasley, Louis!

-Ahí está- dijo Victoire, y Dominique y ella cruzaron los dedos abiertamente. Molly les sonreía desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lucy no se perdía un solo detalle.

-¿Cruzáis los dedos para que esté en Gryffindor o para que no lo esté?- preguntó Sarah, una compañera de Victoire.

-A decir verdad, no estoy tan segura-, dijo Victoire pensativamente, y mientras Victoire se lo pensaba, su hermano menor fue seleccionado en Hufflepuff con un grito del sombrero. Los cuatro Weasley reaccionaron a la vez estirando mucho el cuello y mirando fijamente hacia la tarima como si pretendieran encontrar allí una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder. Louis caminó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff tratando de que pareciera que la cosa no iba con él, lo cual no le resultó nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta el entusiasmo con el que toda la casa de Hufflepuff lo recibía. Los Weasley eran una leyenda en aquel colegio y tener a uno de ellos de compañero era todo un honor. Louis saludó a todos de la manera más educada que supo, pero sólo le vieron sonreír cuando su prima Molly se le dirigió para darle un abrazo. Fue entonces cuando todos los platos se llenaron de comida y todos se olvidaron de lo que había pasado. Todos menos Victoire.

-No consigo entenderlo…- la muchacha miraba ahora su plato, que aún no había tocado- ¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Dominique? ¿No le hemos dado un buen ejemplo? ¿No le hemos enseñado a jugar al quidditch, a ser valiente, a ser un hombre?

-Bah, ¿Quién le necesita?" dijo Dominique al tiempo que se llenaba la boca de pollo y puré de patatas -no nos habría hecho ningún bien en Gryffindor. Después agregó algo más que no se entendió bien porque para entonces ya tenía la boca demasiado llena.

-Para ser justos, siempre supe que Louis era gay- comentó James

-¡Y ahora lo ha terminado de demostrar!- agregó Fred entre risas.

-Creo que me iré pronto a la cama hoy- dijo Victoire -ya son demasiadas desgracias por un día.

Cuando terminó el banquete, Sarah y Stella se acercaron a Victoire y le dieron mil abrazos y palabras de consuelo. Victoire le dedicó una última mirada a Louis, quien se encontraba ahora entre unos veinte alumnos de Hufflepuff siendo guiados por Molly a la sala común, y después retomó junto a sus amigas el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por el camino avanzaron a James y a Fred, que les comentaban a sus colegas sus nuevos planes para acabar con Coleman. Sarah y Stella hablaban sobre las distintas piezas de calzado que se iban a comprar en la próxima visita a Hogsmede. Victoire no prestaba mucha atención. Cansada a causa del viaje, se encontraba como en trance. Túnicas color esmeralda. Páginas web divertidas. Botas de piel de dragón... 'han cancelado el Torneo' le dijo una voz. Y sintió una opresión en el corazón. 'Nunca habrá una oportunidad como esta'. Quidditch Victoire trató de no pensar. Hogsmede. Miró a ambos lados. Sarah y Stella. Sonrió.

En el rellano de los dormitorios de las chicas, Dominique charlaba animadamente con su amiga Ashley. Al ver a su hermana, se acercó interrogativamente.

-He encontrado una nueva meta para este año, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie.

-¿Por qué no? Y ¿Cuál es?

-Voy a conseguir el premio anual.

-Suerte con ello- dijo Dominique encogiéndose de hombros -solo reparten dos cada año. Lo más probable es que lo consigan Mcguee y ese Beckett de Ravenclaw.

-¿Don perfecto?

-El mismo

-Bueno, ya veremos…- dijo Victoire pensativamente.

Nuevamente se sentía motivada, nuevamente se sentía feliz. Su vida volvía a tener un significado.


End file.
